Awal yang Baru
by WatchFang
Summary: Hei, Kau. Dapatkah kau mendengarku? Laksana tetesan embun di antara derasnya gemericik air terjun. /Kisah perjalanan putri bungsu Keluarga Greengrass yang mencintai putra tunggal Keluarga Malfoy / A Fic for Draco Day in Infantrum/


Gadis itu setengah berlari. Berharap langkah kaki mungilnya dapat menyamai langkah milik sang kakak. Dad dan Mum sudah jauh di depan mereka. Dan sang kakak tetap bersikeras agar mereka mepercepat langkahnya.

Dia mengedarkan atensinya. Suasana peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat telah ramai dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts. Burung-burung hantu mengepakkan sayapnya dalam sangkar. Celotehan riang menguar di udara. Di samping peron, kereta api berwarna merah dengan tulisan "Hogwarts Express" telah mengepulkan uapnya. Pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

Rangkaian beberapa gerbong sudah dipenuhi anak-anak. Beberapa di antaranya menjulurkan tubuh ke luar jendela untuk mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka.

Saat itulah, sepasang mata kelabu bersirobok dengan sepasang mata cokelat miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fic untuk meramaikan event Draco Day di Infantrum**

* * *

**AWAL YANG BARU**

**Oleh WatchFang**

* * *

**Harry Potter **

**milik JK. Rowling**

**Saya tak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini, selain kesenangan menulis**

Warning : Canon Modified, OOC (maybe), typo(s), DLDR

**.**

**.**

_Aku?_

_Dapatkah kau mendengarku?_

_Laksana tetesan embun di antara derasnya gemericik air terjun_

**.**

**.**

_._

_**1 September 1991**_

_._

Musim panas kemarin, Daphne telah mendapat surat panggilannya dari Hogwarts. Astoria tak pernah lupa akan jeritan histeris sang kakak. Jeritan saat menemukan seekor burung hantu berbulu hitam lebat dengan surat beremblem huruf "H" di tengahnya. Saat itu pula lah, dia terlibat dalam persiapan sang kakak. Dari menemaninya berbelanja di Diagon Alley sampai mengantarnya ke Stasiun King Cross.

Tibalah di stasiun King Cross, dimana sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap penuh rindu ke arah Hogwarts Express yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Asto sayang. Dua tahun lagi kau juga akan menyusulku."

Astoria menoleh dan melihat senyum sang kakak. Dipeluk eratnya sebagian tubuh Daphne yang terjulur keluar. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Daph. Siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain besok, huh?"

Daphne tertawa melihat wajah adiknya yang mendadak dimanyun-manyunkan. Diacaknya rambut cokelat gelap sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku akan mengirimimu burung hantu setiap hari."

Mata Astoria berkilat. "Janji?"

Daphne menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Kudengar, si Anak Lelaki yang Bertahan Hidup, Potter akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini." Ketika melihat gelengan kepala dari adiknya, dia tambah bersemangat. "Dan, kudengar dari Mum, Draco juga masuk tahun ini."

Astoria mengernyit. "Draco?"

Daphne menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dan mendecak gemas. "Kau tak tahu Potter itu wajar. Tapi, ini Draco. Demi jenggot Merlin. Kau tak tahu? Dia itu putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy."

Astoria akan membuka mulutnya kembali. Namun, suara peluit panjang menghalanginya. Dia tahu, inilah waktunya. Berpisah dengan sang kakak yang amat disayanginya.

Mum memberi pelukan terakhirnya ke Daphne. Astoria kembali merangkulnya kemudian melepasnya. Kereta perlahan mulai bergerak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Astoria setengah berlari mengejar kereta itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sang kakak. Kereta akhirnya menghilang di ujung belokan dan tak terlihat lagi. Daphne memang tak selalu akur dengannya. Namun, hanya dialah teman bermain yang dimilikinya.

Astoria merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Dia menoleh. "Mum, Daphne telah pergi," rengeknya.

Madam Greengrass memeluk putri bungsunya dengan kasih sayang dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Ayolah, dia akan kembali lagi saat natal nanti." Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkan ke arah sinar mendaras di atas wajahnya. "Merasa lebih baik?"

Astoria mengangguk.

Madam Greengrass berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Astoria. "Dengar, kita keluarga penyihir berdarah-murni. Jangan tunjukkan air matamu di depan mereka semua. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena ada bagian dari mereka adalah Darah-Lumpur." Madam Greengrass kembali berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya. "Lebih baik kita bergegas. Dad sudah menunggu di depan peron bersama Uncle Lucius. Siang ini kita akan ke Malfoy Manor."

Mata Astoria membulat. Tunggu. Malfoy? Dia akan ke Mafoy Manor?

.

OoooO

.

Astoria menelusuri hiasan dinding di ruang tengah Malfoy Manor. Atensinya terpusat pada permadani hias berwarna hijau dengan sulaman benang perak. Di atasnya, terdapat lambang keluarga Malfoy dengan huruf "M" besar.

**KELUARGA BANGSAWAN MALFOY**

**SANCTIMONIA VINCET SEMPER**

"**Kemurnian Akan Selalu Menaklukan"**

Astoria nyaris mendengus jika saja dia tak ingat bagaimana moto keluarga Greengrass, keluarganya sendiri. Bukan rahasia umum, jika setiap keluarga berdarah-murni selalu menunjukkan kekuasaan yang dimiliki mereka. Mengangkat bahu, tangannya kembali menelusuri garis-garis yang berada di pohon keluarga tersebut.

"Sedang mengamati apa, _dear_?"

Astoria nyaris terlonjak. Dia mengusap dadanya demi menetralkan degup jantungya. _'Demi Melin!'_ rutuknya.

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang masuk. Wajahnya pucat, cantik namun angkuh di saat yang bersamaan. "Ah, kau sudah besar ya. Asto." Wanita itu memeluk dirinya.

Astoria merasa kikuk. Dia memang bukan seperti Daphne yang selalu percaya diri, mengintimidasi dan menunjukkan sikap sebagaimana kalangan bangsawan berdarah-murni. Dia lebih suka berdiam diri di Manor dengan membaca tumpukan buku tebal di perpustakaan daripada mengikuti perkumpulan-perkumpulan yang sering diadakan keluarga berdarah-murni lainnya. Tak jarang, banyak yang mengira jika Daphne adalah putri tunggal keluarga Greengrass.

Astoria menekuk lututnya sembari sedikit membungkuk. Kesopanan yang diajarkan ibunya, tentang bagaimana perempuan berdarah-murni seharusnya bersikap.

Narcissa, sang Nyoya Malfoy itu terkekeh, kemudian menuntun Astoria duduk di sofa yang terbuat dari bulu angsa yang lembut. "Kau mau minum apa, _dear_?"

"Jus labu kuning saja, Aunt."

Narcissa mengangguk. "Dobby!"

Suara _plop_ nyaring terdengar. Diikuti dengan cicitan yang melengking. "Dobby, Mistress."

Dobby, peri-rumah keluarga Malfoy memiliki mata hijau yang menonjol. Dia hanya memakai sarung bantal kumal sebagai pakaiannya. "Ambilkan segelas jus labu untuk Miss Greengrass dan segelas _mead_ dengan aroma kayu ekuntukku"

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Dobby menghilang diikuti dengan suara _tar_ keras. Astoria belum pernah meminum _mead_—minuman yang terbuat dari air dan madu yang difermentasikan dalam tong kayu ek—sebelumnya.

Narcissa menoleh dan tersenyum pada Astoria. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada permadani hias tersebut. Jemarinya yang lentik menelusuri bagian bawah garis pohon keluarga tersebut. Sulaman garis ganda perak menghubungkan Lucius Malfoy dengan Narcissa Black dan garis tunggal vertikal dari kedua nama mereka menuju ke nama Draco. Di sebelahnya terdapat kotak yang masih kosong. "Aku ingin seorang gadis yang sederajat akan mengisi kekosongan ini. Mendampingi putraku," dia menatap Astoria, "bukan hanya berdarah-murni saja, tetapi mampu meredam sisi kegelapan keluarga Malfoy."

Saat itu, Astoria tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa maksudnya?

.

OooO.

.

_._

_**1 September 1993**_

_._

Akhir musim panas tahun ini, saat yang sangat ditunggu Astoria.

Sepucuk surat berlambang huruf "H" dengan simbol musang, elang, singa dan ular telah tiba bulan Juli yang lalu. Peralatan sekolah, seragam, dan buku-buku telah dibelinya di Diagon Alley bersama Daphne. Tak lupa pula, dia membeli seekor kucing berbulu putih yang lembut.

Sepanjang peron, bibir Astoria melengkung ke bawah. Dad tidak mengantarnya ke King Cross pada hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Mum hanya menemaninya sampai gerbang perbatasan sihir Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat. Daphne pun sudah bergabung dengan rombongan teman-temannya. Terlebih berita kaburnya tahanan nomor satu dari Azkaban. Hari pertama masuk sekolah yang begitu buruk.

Astoria mendorong trolinya sepanjang peron, mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan, dia tiba di gerbong kosong di tengah kereta. Dinaikkannya kopernya dan mendorongnya lewat pintu kereta. Dia masuk ke kompartemen yang masih kosong dan meletakkan kopernya di atas bagasi. Membuka buku Sejarah Hogwarts-nya, dia tenggelam dalam surganya membaca buku.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. Suaranya yang berdecit membuat Astoria mendongak. Mata abu-abu itu … mata yang telah menyihirnya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau! Beraninya memasuki kompartemen kami," kata pemuda pirang itu sembari menunjuk wajahnya.

Astoria menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Maaf? Kurasa, akulah yang terlebih dahulu memasuki kompartemen ini," dia menambahkan, "dan kurasa, menunjuk wajah seseorang, terlebih yang belum dikenalnya adalah suatu hal yang kurang sopan. Apakah ibumu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun, hm?"

Wajah pemuda itu memerah. "Kau! Beraninya kau menghina ibuku? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"

Astoria mengangkat bahunya. Tiba-tiba kereta bergejolak diiringi hentakan. Semua lampu padam dan mereka tenggelam dalam kegelapan total.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" suara pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tahu."

Hawa dingin yang aneh menyelimuti mereka. Astoria merasa napasnya sendiri tertahan di dadanya. Membekukan jantung, seolah terdapat tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkeram erat jantungnya. Mendadak dia merasakan kesedihan yang janggal.

"Tidak! Jangan. Aku berjanji, Dad. Aku akan jadi yang terbaik."

Rengekan pemuda itu? Astoria bertanya dalam hati.

Sama dengan kemunculannya. Kegelapan itu hilang. Lampu-lampu menyala dan kereta kembali berjalan. Suara gaduh dari murid-murid yang panik terdengar di mana-mana.

"Dementor menyerang Hogwarts Express."

"Kudengar Si Black masuk Hogwarts."

"Dementor—"

Namun, yang lebih menarik perhatian Astoria dari segala yang ada adalah melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu meringkuk di sudut kursi. Bahunya gemetar. Dia merasakan adanya keinginan untuk merengkuh tubuh itu—yang terlihat rapuh—dan ingin memberi perhatian dan perlindungan.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. Daphne menghambur masuk bersama kedua temannya. Diikuti dengan dua anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk. "Disini rupanya kau, Drake."

"Drake, kau tak apa?" Sesosok anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam segera mengelayuti lengan pemuda itu, menariknya dalam pelukan. Hal yang ingin dilakukannya tadi, tetapi dia tak memiliki keberanian.

"Lepaskan dia, Pans. Kau membuat Draco tak bisa bernapas," goda Daphne.

Astoria menoleh pada kakaknya. "Draco? Dia Draco? Putra dari Aunt Cissy?"

Daphne menoleh, matanya membulat. "Merlin, kau di sini juga, Asto? Kau tak apa?" ucapnya sembari memeriksa seluruh tubuh adiknya—memegang keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Astoria menggeleng, meski masih terasa gemetar karena kenangan terburuknya muncul kembali. "Jadi, laki-laki yang 'mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajahku' ini anak dari Aunt Cissy?"

Daphne mengangguk. "Kau baru tahu? Padahal kan kita sering ke Malfoy Manor."

Draco nampaknya telah pulih dari rasa takutnya. Dia kemudian menoleh pada Daphne, Astoria, kemudian kemabali ke Daphne. "Siapa dia?"

Astoria menatap lansung ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu. "Aku adik dari Daphne. Putri bungsu keluarga Greengrass."

Namun, Draco masih menjatuhkan atensinya pada Daphne. "Kau punya adik? Kukira kau anak tunggal sepertiku dan Pans." Nadanya angkuh dan dingin.

Bukan sekali dua kali orang-orang mengira bahwa Daphne adalah putri tunggal keluarga Greengrass. Selama ini Astoria tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Namun, ini terasa berbeda. Ketika eksistensinya tak pernah terlihat oleh orang yang dia suka.

.

OoooO

.

Berita penyerangan Hipogriff saat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib terhadap Draco telah menyebar luas di seluruh murid. Astoria tanpa sadar segera berlari menuju rumah sakit—di sisi sayap Hogwarts—seusai kelas Transfigurasinya. Betapa dia mencemaskan keadaan Draco.

Ketika dia memasuki bangsal rumah sakit, semerbak aroma ramuan membaui indra penciumannya. Astoria tak heran, jika Draco dikelilingi oleh dua teman setianya. Namun, mengapa si perempuan yang memiliki wajah seperti anjing pug itu terlihat menggelayuti lengan Draco? Dan, Draco pun terlihat tak bersusah payah menepis kehadiran Parkinson.

"Mau apa kau Greengrass?" suara Parkinson yang mendengking tinggi membelai indra pendengarnya begitu dia melihatnya. Sikapnya yang defenseif, mengesankan bahwa dia telah mengobarkan bendera permusuhan.

Astoria tak mengacuhkannya. Dia berubah pikiran dan segera membalikkan badannya, bersiap menuju pintu. Keluar.

"Tunggu."

Suara dingin itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia itu Slyhtherin juga, Pans. Mengapa kau seakan memusuhi dia? Dia adik Daphne."

Parkinson merubah suaranya menjadi cempreng dan dimanja-manjakan. Jujur, Astoria sangat ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitamnya, tak peduli jika dia merupakan teman satu gang kakaknya. "Aku merasa, bahwa dia ingin merebutmu dariku."

Draco mendengus. "Demi Salazar, aku bukan milikmu—"

Bibir Astoria tertarik ke atas. Parkinson pastilah telah merona merah karena malu.

"—dan aku juga tak tertarik dengan dia."

Saat itu, Astoria bersumpah bahwa dia tak ingin lagi menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Draco. Menampakkan secara terang-terangan ketertarikannya. Dia mundur.

.

OoooO

.

_._

_**25 Desember 1994**_

_._

Pesta Dansa Natal.

Tak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hogwarts yang kali ini menjadi tuan rumah penyelenggara Turnamen Triwizard, mengadakan pesta dansa natal. Semua murid merasakan gairah antusiasme akan pesta ini. Namun, hanya murid kelas empat ke atas saja yang diperbolehkan ikut.

Astoria memang tak ingin berniat menghabiskan seluruh buku bacaannya di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin yang lengang. Dia tak melupakan bagaimana raut wajah Parkinson yang menyungingkan senyum kemenangan sepanjang hari karena berhasil menjadi teman dansa Draco. Dan menatap sinis ke arahnya.

Sore ini, Astoria telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi berlengan yang empuk di dekat perapian. Dengan buku setebal lima ratus halaman di pangkuannya, dia siap untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco. Draco yang tak tertarik dengannya.

Pukul tujuh malam, suasana Ruang Rekreasi menjadi tampak aneh, penuh dengan anak-anak yang memakai jubah beraneka warna alih-alih hitam. Dia mendapati kakaknya memakai jubah berwarna biru muda dan digandeng oleh seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam. Jika tak salah ingat, dia adalah Zabini.

Kemudian, hiruk pikuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala jeritan histeris terdengar. Astoria terpaksa menutup bukunya dan mendongak.

Sepasang mata abu-abu tengah menatapnya. Kemudian mengalihkannya pada sosok di sampingnya.

Draco memakai jubah pesta beludru hitam dengan kerah tinggi. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Menunjukkan kesan dingin, tampan dan angkuh saat bersamaan, seperti Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius. Di sampingnya, bergelayut manja Parkinson dengan jubah berwarna merah jambu pucat penuh rimpel tersenyum penuh kemenangan terhadap semua anak Slytherin.

Astoria mendengus dan kembali menekuni bukunya kembali. Aster, kucing berbulu putihnya melingkar di pangkuannya.

"Kau tak ke pesta, Greengrass?"

Theodore Nott, murid kelas empat mengambil kursi di sebelahnya. Astoria menggeleng.

"Tentu saja dia tak ke pesta. Dia murid kelas dua dan selain itu, tak ada yang mengajaknya," sinis Parkinson seraya menyilangkan tangan di atas dadanya, "benar kan, Drake?"

Astoria mengerling ke arah Draco yang tampak memandangi permadani hias berwarna hijau keperakkan.

"Kalau aku ingin, aku bisa saja menerima ajakan Montague kemarin." Entah keberanian apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbicara seperti itu. _Hell_, bahkan Daphne dan Zabini ikut menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku ke kamar. Permisi, Nott."

Thodore terkekeh. "Oii, Daph, adikmu dingin sekali."

Semua anak di ruangan rekreasi meledak tertawa.

.

OoooO

.

Sepanjang tahun ketiganya, dia memutuskan untuk tak menampakkan diri di depan Draco. Terlebih, kini, pemuda itu dan Parkinson adalah Prefek Slytherin yang membuat mereka lebih sering bersama.

Seandainya saja Astoria seperti Daphne.

Astoria menghela napas dan kembali menutup bukunya. Ini adalah untuk kesekian kalinya dia membaca hingga larut malam di Ruang Rekreasi. Matanya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk terjaga.

Dinding batu bergeser , menampakkan lubang yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang selama ini terbingkai di pikirannya. Astoria harus bergegas naik ke kamar perempuan—

"Tunggu."

Dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya membereskan perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan. Ketika dirasanya langkah kaki Draco mendekat dan menarik di kursi sampingnya. Dia menghempaskan bokongnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, bergumam, "Incendio."

Perapian yang semula meredup, kini kembali berkobar. Mengirimkan kehangatan dan menyinari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Temani aku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

Astoria mendengus. "Kau pikir aku peri rumahmu?"

Draco menoleh. Pandangannya jatuh pada sepasang mata miliknya. "Matamu cokelat," gumamnya. "Sama seperti dia."

Astoria terkesiap. Entah jenis mantra apa yang dirapalkan Draco, itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan tak kuasa untuk beranjak dari kursi. Maka, itulah malam pertama mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dalam diam. Menatap kobaran api yang melahap habis kayu bakar hingga habis, dan terlelap.

.

OoooO

.

Pertengahan tahun ketiganya, semenjak kejadian malam itu, entah apa yang mendorong Astoria untuk tetap tinggal hingga larut di Ruang Rekreasi. Hanyut dalam mengerjakan essai-essai panjang yang ditugaskan oleh para professor. Atau hanya sekedar menunggu pemuda berambut pirang itu selesai menjalani tugas prefeknya, patroli. Walau mereka selalu saling diam dan menatap liukan perapian yang berkobar.

.

OoooO

.

_**April, 1996**_

Hari itu Draco muncul dari dinding batu dengan seringai terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Astoria mengernyitkan alis saat dia menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini, apa yang dilakukan Potter dan dua temannya itu telah tertangkap basah. Ternyata dalang dari semua ini adalah si Tua Dumbledore. Dan, kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Mata kelabunya melebar karena gairah kepuasan.

Astoria menggeleng.

"Si Tua Bangka Dumbledore itu dipecat dan dia kabur. Kementerian jelas akan memburunya. Dad pasti senang mendengar kabar ini. Aku harus segera mengirim burung hantu malam ini." Draco segera menyambar perkamen kosong milik Astoria, membuka sumbat botol tinta dan mencelupkan pena bulunya.

Astoria mendengus. "Kau memang tak pernah mengerti adat ya, Draco? Meminjam barang orang lain tanpa ijin, hm?"

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Malfoy selalu punya kuasa atas semua orang," dia menambahkan, "kukira kau sudah tahu akan hal itu?" Dan dia kembali mencelupkan pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta dan menulis kalimat demi kalimat.

.

OoooO

.

_**Juni, 1996**_

_**.**_

Manik cokelat Astoria menatap judul yang menjadi headline di _Sunday Prophet_.

**DIA-YANG-NAMANYA-TAK-BOLEH-DISEBUT KEMBALI**

Menahan napas, dia mencari sosok Draco di ujung meja. Dia nampak lebih pucat dari yang biasanya. Di kanan kirinya, Crabbe dan Goyle tengah mendekatkan telinga mereka masing-masing pada Draco. Sementara, bibir Draco nampak mengucapkan sesuatu secara cepat.

.

.

"Dad tertangkap. Dia dijebloskan ke Azkaban," kata Draco, menarik kursi berlengan di samping perapian. Ruang Rekreasi telah kosong. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Astoria menutup bukunya dan menatap pria di hadapannya. Mata kelabunya meredup, memantulkan bayangan api yang menari-nari. "Aku tahu," Astoria menghela napas, "dari _Sunday Prophet_ pagi ini."

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Ya, tak ada yang tak kau tahu, dari bungsu keluarga Greengrass ini. Sampai saat ini, aku masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kau selalu ada di sini, setiap malam?"

Astoria memutar matanya."Kau lupa? Bukankah kau yang memintaku?"

"Keluarga Malfoy memiliki sisi gelap. Haus akan kekuasaan dan pembuktian jati diri. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

"Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam," gumam Astoria.

Draco bergeming.

"Aku mencoba untuk mundur. Alasan klise bukan?" dengus Astoria. "Sudah larut, aku kembali ke kamar. Dengarkan aku, apapun yang terjadi pada keluargamu, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi ini semua. Bahkan, yang terburuk." Dia membereskan bukunya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar perempuan. Dilihatnya, Draco masih duduk menatap kobaran api yang perlahan meredup.

.

OooO

.

_**Awal Juli, 1996**_

_**.**_

"Keluarga Malfoy sedang terpuruk. Lucius gagal dalam tugas yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan di Departemen Misteri ditambah dengan penangkapan dirinya dan beberapa Pelahap Maut oleh Auror."

Astoria mendengarkan pembicaraan ayahnya sambil lalu saat makan malam pada liburan musim panas usai tahun ketiganya. Pikirannya melayang pada keadaan Draco di sana. Malam terakhir mereka bertemu, dan keesokan paginya, Astoria nyaris tak pernah melihat sosoknya. Saat makan di Aula Besar pun, Draco selalu dudukdi ujung meja dan bergegas keluar ketika makan telah habis. Hingga saat ini, saat murid-murid Hogwarts telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dia belum mendapat kabar darinya.

Suara ayahnya kembali terdengar. "Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menampakkan aksinya. Semua keluarga berdarah-murni yang tidak tergabung dalam Pelahap Maut diminta untuk menyumbangkan emasnya. Huh."

.

OoooO

.

Pesta awal ajaran baru dimulai. Profesor Dumbledore sedang memberikan pidato sambutan seperti biasa. Astoria mengedarkan atensinya mencari sosok berambut pirang platina. Tentu saja, Draco duduk di tempat biasanya. Dia sedang tidak memandang Profesor Dumbledore, melainkan bermain-main dengan garpunya—membuatnya melayang-layang dengan tongkat sihirnya. Kali ini, Parkinson nampak menggelayuti lengannya.

"Ingat pesan ayah," Daphne berbisik dari seberang meja.

"Apa?"

"Jangan melibatkan diri dengan keluarga Malfoy."

Astoria hanya memutar matanya dan kembali memandang Profesor Dumbledore yang tengah memberikan pidatonya.

.

OoooO

.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu. Astoria tak pernah bertegur sapa dan menghabiskan malam bersama di Ruang Rekreasi—meski hanya diam dan menatap kobaran perapian yang meredup bisa dibilang seperti itu. Dia telah memahami Draco—bukan tipe yang suka bicara—hanya diam selama setahun mereka bersama menghabiskan malam. Astoria tahu dari sorot mata abu-abunya.

Kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade di awal bulan Oktober ini cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Tadi pagi badai dan hujan menampar-nampar kaca jendela Hogwarts. Tentu saja, Astoria tahu, karena dia terpaksa menghabiskan paginya di perpustakaan. Bukan di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin yang berada di bawah danau.

Dia kembali merapatkan syalnya. Udara dingin menyengat bagian tubuhnya yang tak terbungkusi jaket, kemudian menerobos jalan setapak yang mulai bersalju. Sekilas dia melihat sosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang tengah menyelinap masuk menuju _Three Broomstick_.

Draco Malfoy.

Tak salah lagi. Dia tak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

Bergegas, dia melebarkan langkah kakinya. Mengikuti arah pemuda itu.

.

.

Astoria duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut. Menarik ke depan tudung mantelnya dan sebagian syalnya hingga menutupi mulutnya. Beruntung, cuaca hari ini bisa menyamarkan penampilannya.

Dilihatnya Draco sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Madam Rosmerta—wanita pemilik tempat minum ini—di konter. Entah perasaan Astoria saja, pandangan wanita itu nampak kosong dan tak terfokus. Kemudian, dilihatnya Draco menyodorkan sekeping koin serta bungkusan cokelat kepadanya.

Setelah selesai transaksi, Draco bergegas keluar dan Madam Rosmerta menghilang dari konter. Segera, Astoria meneguk habis Butterbeer yang dipesannya dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Pikirannya lelah.

.

Keesokan paginya, berita tentang seorang anak Gryffindor yang terkena kutuk karena menyentuh kalung dalam bungkusan cokelat telah menyebar di seantero kastil. Menebarkan aura yang mencekam.

.

OoooO

.

Mundur.

Mungkin inilah yang disampaikan Draco pada malam terakhir mereka bertemu di penghujung tahun ajaran lalu. Suatu langkah yang harusnya, sudah dilaksankannya pada tahun keduanya, setelah dia memutuskan hal itu.

Draco telah melambungkan angannya, dengan memintanya untuk menemani ia dan kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja. Astoria tak mengerti. Betapa waktu satu tahun berubah kontras. Terlalu perih untuk dijelaskan.

Maka, berhentilah dia belajar hingga larut di Ruang Rekreasi. Dengan membawa tumpukan bukunya kembali ke dalam kamar.

Dia mundur, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_Hei, Kau. Dapatkah kau mendengarku? Sakit melebihi Kutukan Crucio yang sering diceritakan Uncle Lucius dulu_.' Desisnya dalam hati.

.

OoooO

.

"Kau tak ke lapangan Quidditch hari ini, Asto?" Daphne bertanya sembari menjejalkan sepotong roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

Meja Slytherin dan Gryffindor telah ramai. Ini adalah pertandingan pertama dalam tahun ajaran ini. Astoria menggeleng pelan dan meneruskan meneguk jus labu kuningnya. Semua tim Slytherin telah berkumpul di meja. "Draco tak ada?" Tanyanya sambil lalu.

Suara cemprenglah yang menjawab. "Drake sakit, dan dia sedang beristirahat di kamar. Apa pengaruhnya untukmu, hm?" Parkinson bertanya sinis.

Astoria tak mengacuhkannyadan menaruh kembali piala peraknya yang telah kosong. "Daph, aku selesai. Aku akan ke Kandang Burung Hantu untuk mengirimi Mum surat."

"Hati-hati, Asto."

.

.

Sesampainya di luar Aula Besar, Astoria segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga pualam, menuju Menara Kandang Burung Hantu. Melewati jendela-jendela tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan Quidditch. Matahari bersinar lemah ketika Astoria memasuki kandang.

Kandang Burung Hantu merupakan ruang bundar dimana terdapat ratusan ekor burung hantu milik murid-murid ataupun sekolah (diperuntukkan bagi yang tidak memelihara burung hantu). Lantainya tertutupi jerami, dan terdapat beberapa tulang belulang binatang kecil bersebaran.

Astoria melangkah masuk dan terkesiap. Sesosok pemuda tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah luar jendela, sehingga memblokir sebagian cahaya yang masuk. Terbiaskan.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Astoria menatap mata kelabu itu.

Mendengus, dia menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu, Greengrass." Dan dia segera beranjak pergi.

'Bukankah Parkinson mengatakan bahwa Draco sakit? Mengapa ia ada di sini?' Batin Astoria.

Kemudian, manik cokelat itu menerawang ke dalam cakrawala. Melihat sekelebat burung hantu berwarna cokelat tengah mengangkasa.

.

OoooO

.

Sepanjang tahun keempatnya ini, Astoria merasa bahwa dia tak pernah melihat Draco. Dia jarang muncul ketika waktu makan di Aula. Dan dia pun tak pernah nampak di Ruang Rekreasi selarut apapun Astoria menunggunya. Hanya dari cerita Daphne lah yang membuat Astoria menghembuskan napas lega. Draco masih menghadiri kelasnya.

.

OoooO

.

Sore itu, Astoria memanjat lubang bebatuan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Pikirannya lelah. Tugas sepanjang lima puluh senti yang diberikan Profesor McGonagall membuat dahinya berdenyut. Belum lagi pikiran tentang Draco.

"Astaga, Drake. Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" Suara cempreng Pansy Parkinson terdengar dari Ruang Rekreasi.

"Tenang, Pans. Draco tahu apa yang dilakukannya." Suara berat Zabini terdengar.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan melakukan tugas itu."

Draco mendengus. "Dan membiarkan orang tuamu dibunuh?"

Pansy nampak menggelayuti lengan Draco, memijatinya pelan, ketika Astoria lewat. Dia cepat-cepat menuju kamar anak perempuan.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kaulakukan?" Celetuk Zabini.

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Ini hanya antara aku dan dia."

.

OoooO

.

.

_**Maret, 1997**_

.

Berita tentang Ron Weasley, si Darah Pengkhianat yang nyaris meregang nyawa karena keracunan menyebar. Banyak spekulasi beredar di antara kalangan murid-murid. Dari teror Pelahap-Maut yang mulai merambah Hogwarts, hingga penyerangan yang meleset, yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Potter.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Astoria.

Draco.

Astoria menyadari banyaknya kejadian yang menghubungkan ini dengannya. Berawal dari kecurigaanya pada bungkusan cokelat di _Three Broomstick_, hingga pos burung hantu beberapa saat lalu.

.

OoooO

.

Astoria berjalan cepat. Membetulkan gulungan-gulungan perkamen di peluaknnya. Mengeluh, karena kurang panjangnya essai Arithmancy-nya yang dikerjakan untuk Profesor Vektor.

Ini koridor lantai tujuh. Astoria tak pernah melewati koridor ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Menurut yang didengar dari Daphne dan teman-temannya, jalan inilah jalan tercepat dari perpustakaan menuju ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

Tepat di seberang permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy─Barnabas si Sinting─ yang menggambarkan usaha konyolnya mengajari troll menari ballet, berdiri pemuda jangkung berambut pirang tengah melewati dinding di seberang. Sekilas Astoria melihat mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

'Itu Draco!' pekiknya dalam hati. Ketika seberkas cahaya temaram dari lilin yang tertempel di dinding menyinari wajahnya.

Kemudian, sosok itu menghilang di antara dinding.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa, Kau?" Astoria memandang atensi kelabu tersebut. Dia telah memutuskan untuk berdiri sepanjang malam di seberang dinding itu. Menunggu Draco keluar.

Rahang Draco mengeras. Lingkaran hitam nampak semakin jelas di bawah matanya. Wajahnya pun semakin tirus. "harusnya, aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini koridor lantai tujuh."

Astoria menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. Khas Malfoy. "Aku kembali dari Perpustakaan," sembari menunjukkan gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang ada di pelukannya. "Jadi, selama berbulan-bulan ini, kau menghabiskan waktu di sini?"

Di luar dugaannya, Draco merosot. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding. Matanya terfokus pada Barnabas the Barmy, yang sedang dipukuli oleh Troll.

Astoria menghampirinya dan duduk bersila di sisinya. Memperhatikan Draco dari samping. Dia mengacak rambut platinanya dan memeluk lutut.

"A-aku tak tahu lagi …." Tubuhnya bergetar. Sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir.

"Apa?" Suara Astoria melemah. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Draco menggeleng. "Tak ada yang bisa membantu. Aku … Pangeran Kegelapan … Kau tahu?" suara Draco berubah menjadi bisikan. "Dia memberiku tugas. Sebagai penebus kesalahan Dad." Dia menyibak jubah di lengan kirinya.

Mata Astoria membulat. Tato dengan gambar tenngkorak dan ular terukir di sana.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu," sinis Draco. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Kalau tidak," suara Draco mengecil, "Pangeran Kegelapan … akan membunuhku. Membunuh semua keluargaku." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Tak ada yang bisa membantuku."

Astoria merengkuh tubuh Draco yang bergetar. Meredamnya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan. _'Merlin, apa yang terjadi pada pemudaku?'_

.

OoooO

.

.

_**Akhir Juni, 1997**_

.

Astoria dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Draco di Ruang Rekreasi. Ekspresi puas tercetak di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku berhasil. Malam ini akan berjalan."

Astoria balas memandang pemuda itu, dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku sedang bergegas. Dengar, malam ini, kau jangan keluar dari asrama─"

"Mengapa?," sela Astoria.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan." Dia bergegas, kembali menuruni tangga menuju pintu bebatuan, kemudian berbalik. "Jaga dirimu."

Secepat kilat, dia mencium kening Astoria dan melesat menuruni lubang bebatuan dan keluar.

Sosoknya menghilang. Meninggalkan Astoria dalam ledakan gemuruh jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya berduka. Profesor Dumbledore, meninggal dunia. Dibunuh oleh Profesor Snape yang melarikan diri bersama beberapa Pelahap-Maut.

.

OoooO

.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Perang sudah mulai berkobar. Kementerian Sihir jatuh ke tangan Pelahap-Maut. Hogwarts pun diajar oleh dua orang di antara mereka, Alecto dan Amycus Carrow.

Astoria masih menjalani tahun kelimanya bersama Daphne. Draco tentu saja tak kembali untuk meneruskan tahun ketujuhnya. Astoria harusnya menyadari, ini adalah pesan tersirat yang ditinggalkan olehnya saat pertemuan terkahir mereka di bulan Juni lalu.

Draco, pemudanya yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan terseret dalam lingkaran hitam ini. Astoria mengeluh. _'Apa gunanya berdarah-murni jika dia tak bahagia?'_

.

OoooO

.

.

_**Mei,**_ _**1998**_

.

Astoria berlari sepanjang koridor di lantai tujuh. Napasnya memburu. Dia tadi melihat Draco! Bediri berseberangan di permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy. Apakah dia berdelusi? Astoria menggeleng. '_Tidak!'_ Dia tak meragukan penglihatannya. Apa yang dilakukan Draco di Hogwarts? Bukankah dia seharusnya di Manor?

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kastil kacau! Suara mendadak bergemuruh ketika Profesor Slughorn membangunkan semua anak Slytherin dan menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul dan keluar bersama-sama mengikutinya. Daphne keluar kamar tergesa-gesa bersama rombongan gengnya, Millicent Bulstrode dan Pansy Parkinson. Baju tidur mereka masih melekat.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Asto?" mata cokelat yang sama persis dengan milik Astoria menatapnya cemas.

Astoria mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi, yang jelas, keadaan sedang buruk. Lebih baik kalian siapkan saja tongkat masing-masing."

.

.

Rombongan anak Slytherin telah tiba di Aula Besar. Sepanjang yang Astoria lihat di koridor, patung-patung serta baju zirah bergerak, berteriak dan melompat-lompat, seperti pasukan keras. Mereka hidup! Kaca-kaca jendela bergetar. Desas-desus anak-anak membicarakan Harry Potter.

Astoria tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia mati rasa. Apakah dia merasa takut atau tidak akan pertempuran ini.

Langit-langit sihir Aula Besar gelap, dengan taburan bintang. Di bawahnya, keempat meja asrama dipenuhi anak-anak yang berantakan─wajah mengantuk, memakai baju tidur atau mantel berpergian.

Profesor McGonagall sedang memberitahukan proses evakuasi. "Jika kalian telah cukup umur, kalian boleh tinggal untuk bertempur."

Astoria mendengus keras. Dia yakin bahwa takkan ada murid dari asramanya yang akan tinggal. Mereka Slytherin─aluh-alih menyelamatkan orang lain, merekan lebih memilih untuk menyelamtkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, Astoria memilih untuk tinggal. Bukan. Dia bukan tinggal untuk bertempur. Tapi, dia tinggal untuk mencari Draco.

Dia harus menjauh dari Daphne. Sang kakak bisa menjadi sangat overprotektif. Tiba-tiba suara yang melengking, dingin, dan nyaring terdengar. Seluruh bulu kuduk Astoria meremang. "Berikan padaku Harry Potter," kata Pangeran Kegelapan, "dan tak ada seorang pun yang dicelakai. Berikan padaku Harry Potter, dan aku akan meninggalkan sekolah …."

Astoria tak mampu mendengar semuanya. Tubuhnya melemas. _'Pangeran Kegelapan ada di sekitar Hogwarts!_' Pekiknya.

"Potter ada di sana! Tangkap dia!" suara cempreng Pansy terdengar.

Saat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Parkinson, Astoria perlahan berpindah. Menjauh dari sebisa mungkin dari Daphne dan menyelinap di antara anak Hufflepuff. Beruntung dia tidak menggunakan piama hijau peraknya─yang menunjukkan identitas Slytherin.

"Terima kasih, Miss Parkinson," kata Profesor McGonagall tajam. "Kau akan meninggalkan Aula terlebih dahulu dengan Mr Filch. Murid-murid Asrama Slytherin yang lain menyusul."

Derit bangku dan langkah-langkah kaki terdengar kemudian. Di antara bisingnya gumaman murid-murid, Astoria sempat mendengar. "Asto! Kemana kau! Pansy, kau melihat Astoria?"

'_Maafkan aku, Daph.'_ Ucap Astoria dalam hati.

.

Koridor lantai tujuh. Dia akan ke sana.

.

Sepanjang usahanya menaiki tangga-tangga pualam, kilatan-kilatan sinar berkelebatan di atas kepalanya. Dia merunduk, tepat ketika seberkas sinar hijau nyaris mengenainya. Menghantam dada patung _gargoyle_ dan kemudian hancur lebur.

Dia sampai. Tepat di seberang permadani hias. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

'_Draco, kau dimana?'_ gumamnya frustasi. Tubuhnya melemas dan dia duduk bersandar ke dinding. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

.

.

.

Astoria memutuskan untuk kembali ke Aula Besar. Tak mengacuhkan sinar-sinar kutukan yang berkelebatan di sekitarnya. Pikirannya kosong.

Aula Besar dipenuhi korban-korban yang terluka, dan beberapa ada yang sudah tak bernyawa. Astoria menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. Mengedarkan atensinya untuk melihat siapa saja yang berbaring tak bernyawa.

Dia terkesiap.

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang berwajah runcing tengah terbaring di salah satu bed.

Seluruh udara di paru-parunya terasa tersedot keluar. Air mata kembali mengalir deras. Dia menghampiri sosok itu, dan duduk di sisinya. Meraba pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang, _dear_. Dia hanya pingsan." Madam Pomfrey─penyembuh di Sayap Rumah Sakit─menepuk lembut bahunya. "Ditemukan di puncak tangga pualam Aula Depan."

Astoria menghembuskan napas lega. "Terima kasih, Madam."

Madam Pomfrey beranjak menuju korban luka-luka lainnya.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu menggenggam tangan Draco. Dingin. Kemudian mengusapnya tepat dimana tato Tanda Kegelapan terukir di lengan kirinya. "Dapatkah kau mendengarku? Aku selalu ada di sini. Di sisimu."

Dirasakannya matanya memberat. Dia terpejam saat kaca-kaca jendela bergetar terkena kutukan. Dia tertidur di sisi tempat tidur Draco, dengan kepala bertumpu di atas tangan. Tak peduli ini sedang perang. Dia ada di sisi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

.

OoooO

.

Astoria membuka mata. Sinar mentari fajar menelusup masuk melalui jendela tanpa kaca. Dia meraba bed Draco. Kosong. _'Kemana dia?'_

"Kita menang!"

Teriakan menggema di seantero Aula.

Astoria bangkit dan menuju Aula Depan. Jasad Pangeran-Kegelapan telah dipisahkan. Semua orang berpelukan dan menangis bahagia.

Dilihatnya Draco dan kedua orang tuanya tengah berpelukan. Ah, hati Astoria ikut menghangat. Tak dirasakannya sebutir air mata menetes. Draco melepas pelukan Aunt Cissy dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau menangis." Katanya saat tiba di hadapan gadis bersurai cokelat ini.

"Tangis bahagia."

"Yah. Aku mendengarmu saat pingsan semalam."

Astoria menatap sepasang bola mata perak tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau di sisiku selamanya."

Gadis ini tergugu. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dan, seoran Malfoy tak menerima penolakan," seringainya.

Astoria memukul dada sang pemuda ini.

.

.

* * *

_Draco adalah rasi bintang yang tak pernah hilang_

_Sedangkan Asteria adalah bintang, penyusun konstelasi tersebut_

* * *

_._

_._

**EPILOG**

.

.

**5 Juni, 2017**

.

Astoria sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur. Dibantu oleh peri-rumahnya, Poky, dia sedang menyiapkan tart berbentuk Snitch berwarna hijau perak.

"Mum, Dad sudah bangun?"

Astoria menoleh. Putranya, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengah memandang penuh tanya dari mata kelabunya. Dia sangat mirip sekali dengan Draco dari segi fisik, kecuali beberapa sifatnya. Nampaknya gen Malfoy amatlah kuat.

"Belum, Sayang." Astoria mengelus pucak kepala putranya. "Lebih baik kau bersiap. Kue nya sudah selesai dihias."

.

.

Draco mengerjap, membuka matanya. Dia meraba sisi tempat tidurnya. Kosong? Dia mengernyitkan alis. _'Kemana Asto?'_

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, DAD!"

Scorpius muncul dan memeluknya. Astoria menyodorkan _tart_ berbentuk Snitch di hadapannya.

Draco tak menyangka. Dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari lahirnya.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya, Dad." Scorpius melompat-lompat.

"Jangan lupa, ucapkan permintaan," kata Astoria.

Draco memejamkan matanya. Berharap kebahagiaan ini akan selalu ada. Kemudian meniup lilinnya.

Dia memeluk erat istri dan putranya itu. Kemudian mengecup kening mereka satu persatu. "Dad, sayang kalian."

"Aku juga, Dad." Scorpius mencium keningnya kembali.

Dilihatnya wanita berambut cokelat itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Draco mendengarnya. Mengerti tulusnya cinta yang diberikan wanita tersebut. Mengubur sisi gelapnya.

Ini, adalah awal yang baru. Setelah sembilan belas tahun kematian Pangeran Kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin

Termasuk mendengar tetesan embun di antara derasnya gemercik air terjun

* * *

.

.

FINITE INCANTATEM

.

.

Author's Note:

Akhirnya! *tebar Cokelat Kodok*

Selesai juga. Lumayan panjang. Maaf kalau ada typo. Umm, untuk ciri fisik (warna mata dan rambut) Astoria, aku ambil dari ciri fisiknya Jade Olivia, pacar Tom yang juga pemeran Astoria di epilog DH. Karena setelah ubrek-ubrek Wiki, ga ada ciri fisiknya.

Well, review and concrit? *menyodorkan Cokelat Kodok*


End file.
